Working Title
by SuperVilleLockian
Summary: Bailey's past has been one of abuse, pain, rejection, anger, shame, and fear. She hides her face from everyone. Then someone reaches out to her... Could this mend a broken heart, or destroy it forever?
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Don't you love it when it's 70 degrees in the middle of winter? I know I do! This is a Twilight story. I thought this would be an awesome story to write. Tell me what you think! Also, what would be a great title for this story? I'm going to pick the best choice and possibly make it the title!**

* * *

><p>I stood in the school hallway, back pressed against the cool wall. My gaze fell to my shoes as always. Crowds of kids passed by, not one looking at me.<p>

I sniffled and wiped away the last tear. Squatting down, I picked up my scattered papers and shoved them into my faded blue backpack. Someone sneered at me. I hid my face behind my hair and began my walk to calculus.

My arms ached from the freshly inflicted beatings. I hurried to my seat and plopped my bag down next to me.

"Alright students, please turn in your quizzes. I'm hoping you all got better grades than last time," Mr. Schwartz told us.

I pulled out my quiz and set it on the teacher's desk.

"Look who decided to show up on time for once," Adam, the class bully, spat in my ear. I flinched and went back to my seat.

_I hate you,_ I thought. Mexicans were my enemies. They'd done so much to my life and I wanted to wish them all dead. A cold breeze stung my face as I walked to the bus. I found a seat in the back and scooted next to the window.

"Wanna talk today, geek? Huh?"

"Yeah, she never talks to anyone. What a jerk."

"Aww, poor little cat got your tongue?"

I ignored the stinging comments and turned to look out the window. If only they knew what I'd been through. Then, maybe, they would stop teasing me for once.

* * *

><p>I got off at my stop.<p>

Instead of heading into the neighborhood, I turned left and headed toward the small coffee shop on the corner. I'd stay there until dusk then slowly make my way home, taking as much time as possible.

As the bell over the door rang, all eyes landed on me. I sat down at the nearest empty table and began working on my homework.

I scanned my English test. A **C-** was written on the top right corner. Dad would be furious that I did so badly. I trembled in fear as a couple stood in front of my table. A sigh escaped me as they turned and headed outside.

_Ring._

I swung my head toward the door. A man in a big black coat strode toward me. I hunched lower in the seat, trying to act invisible. His eyes caught mine, boring into my soul. I had to look away, yet, at the same time, I couldn't. Finally, he walked to the front to order.

Why were people so judgmental?

Physics was much easier than English. I pulled out my study guide and looked over the list of words to learn before the next test.

"May I sit with you?"

The man with the coat stood over me. I nodded. My head began to spin. No one ever went out of their way to sit or even talk with me. The sweet smell of coffee filled my senses. My mouth watered.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

I didn't know whether I should be afraid or shocked. "B–B–Bailey," I stuttered.

"Don't like English, I see?" he pointed to my test. "Name's Jacob Black. Just call me Jake."

My face turned red. I didn't want anyone seeing my grades; let alone a complete stranger. I hurried to collect all my papers and, in the process, I dropped my Physics book on the floor.

"Let me get it," Jake said, bending down and grabbing my book.

"Thank you," I replied. My body shook with uncertainty. Too many times people had come up to me and questioned me about my life. I wasn't about to let it happen again. "I'd better get going," I said, zipping my backpack shut. I stood and swung my backpack onto my shoulder.

"Wait," I turned around. "Come sit down. You need to talk. I can tell." I decided to sit back down. "I've seen you come in here every day. You work on your homework, sometimes I see you cry. I want to know what's hurting you," Jake said.

I couldn't answer. This guy was a stalker or he could just be interested in my life. Whatever he was I wasn't about to share anything with him. "I can't tell you," I replied, staring at his bagel.

"Do you want a bagel? I can buy you one." I nodded. My stomach was always empty and I didn't want to offend him by not wanting one. "But before I go buy one, you've gotta take your hood off. You can't hide forever," Jake said.

I shifted in the seat. No. I couldn't take it off. He'd see the scars and the bald patches.

I couldn't.

Never.

"No, I can't," I said, a tear slipping down my face.


	2. Chapter Two

"Hey, it's alright. You don't have to. I'll get your bagel," Jake said, standing.

I sniffed and looked up at him. What made him stop asking me questions? I didn't care. For once I wasn't pushed to answer.

_Oh no_, I told myself as a cop entered the shop. He turned to look at me before ordering.

Then Jake returned. He took his coat off and handed me the bagel. "People scare you? Is that it?" Jake asked. How could he have possibly known? I nodded. "I saw you trembling when the cop came in. Seen him before?"

"No. It's just, people assume the worst when they see me. Like I'm scum or something," I replied before biting into the bagel.

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to be afraid."

I winced as he placed his hand on my arm. "I gotta go," I said. "It's almost dark."

"Let me walk you home. You'll be safer," Jake said, standing.

I didn't argue, so we walled outside.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>—| )Jacob( |—<strong>**

* * *

><p>I was furious. What had happened to Bailey that made her so scared? I would come see her tomorrow; she needed a friend. I walked Bailey up her steps and said bye. A hint of a smile flashed across her face.<p>

After hoping down from the porch, I stood, not sure what to do.

Sudden yelling caused me to turn around. It was Bailey's dad. I saw her through the window she was trying to explain something to him. He shook his head.

Bailey darted from the room.

A sick feeling settled in my stomach. She wasn't okay.

"Maybe I should call the police," I muttered to myself as I strode toward the road.

I got into my car and drove home.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- { [Bailey] } -<strong>  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He'd been so angry at me. I hoped Jake hadn't seen it.<p>

I'd told him I was sorry for being late. He just yelled at me and threatened to beat the life out of me.

After I slipped into my pj's, I plopped onto my bed.

Here was the only place I could be myself. Reveal the scars, no hoodie, no hiding.

I shivered from the cold that seeped through my window every night. Dad never turned on the heater. Even if it was –15˚.

An extra blanket was stuffed in my closet. I'd use it tonight for sure.

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush. The empty toothpaste tube lay near the sink. I picked it up and tried to get the last drop out.

No such luck.

After I brushed, I stuck my head in the sink. I used the bar of soap to wash it the best I could. I dried my hair with my only towel. Dad wouldn't get any shampoo for me so each morning at school I'd fill an empty container with soap from the bathroom. I would buy my own supplies but he takes away any money I get.

My stomach growled. I fought the pain and tried to think of something else.

_Aaron_.

The name brought both joy and pain to me.

He'd been my first boyfriend. It happened two years ago, my sophomore year. We fell in love. Three months into the school year, we had an affair. When I was starting to show, Father found out. He beat me worse than ever. I lost the baby. I'd cried for several months. Wondering what would've happened if I had a normal father.

But the past doesn't count.

No, the past is what makes people who they are, right?

I grabbed the blanket and scooted under the covers. A dark shadow appeared in my window. My heart beat more quickly.

I opened my mouth the yell for help. Something hard whacked me in the head.

I blacked out.


End file.
